


The Play

by ClemmieWolf101



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemmieWolf101/pseuds/ClemmieWolf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito is Romeo. Hajime is Juliet. Lets see how this one ends, a happily ever after, or a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Welcome in a Market Environment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and something I'm just doing for fun, not taking it too seriously. Just was reading Romeo and Juliet and thought about this, so enjoy. Note- The two households are called the Monokumas (which represent the Capulets) and the Usamis (which represent the Montaques) Again, this isn't something I'm taking seriously.

Two households, both alike in stature,  
In Toyko, where we lay out scene,  
In the city, there is an ancient feud that distrupts the peace  
Where innocent blood makes innocent hands filthy and unclean,  
From the generations of these enemies,  
A pair of lovers are born,  
Who break their household's fight,  
And open a path of hope for the future and light.

 

\-----------------

"That's not how you do it you idiot!" Hiyoko Saionji hissed. 

"But it is. You should wield a sword like a gentlemen, not a rabbit." Yasuke Matsuda reflected.

"Ugh, don't remind me of those prissy U-sa-mi's'" Hiyoko replied, exaggerating the word Usami's in disgust.

"How can I not? Don't you see those Usami's over there? Say we take them for your practice?"

"No, we can't have the prince on us." Hiyoko said, moping. But then her eyes lit up and she giggled," Here, follow my lead!"

As two Usami's walked on by Hiyoko and Yasuke, Hiyoko flashed her middle finger at them, then whistling as if she'd done nothing wrong. The two Usami's then looked at her, looked back at each other, then decided to confront the Monokuma's.

"Is that finger for us?!" Mondo Oowada said, raising his voice slightly. 

"Oh, my middle finger is up, isn't it!" Hiyoko said cheerful and innocently. Then she giggled childishly.

"Ibuki thinks he asked if you meant that finger for us!" Ibuki Mioda explained.

"Uh, is it okay if I say yes?" Hiyoko whispered to Yasuke. 

"No, unless you want the prince after us." Yasuke whispered back, annoyed.

"Nah, this finger isn't for you, but I am raising it!" Hiyoko finally replied.

"Are you accusing us of raising our middle finger? Do you want to fight us?" Yasuke asked.

"Fight?! No!" Mondo quickly lowered his hostility towards the Monokuma's, not wanting this to accelerate.

"Well if you do want to fight, I'll let you know I'm as good as you!" Hiyoko replied.

"No better than us, though" Ibuki retorted.

"Well then, sheesh! Fiesty, are we not?" Hiyoko said.

"Saionji, Nekomaru is coming. Say we are better." Yasuke said, looking over at the burly guy.

"Actually, we ARE better than you trash!" Hiyoko stabbed, instantly changing her demeanor from childish to demonic.

"Ibuki says that's a big lie!" Ibuki squealed.

"If you aren't trash, then fight us." Yasuke taunted. He then turned to Hiyoko, adding, "Remember. Fight like a gentleman."

"Alright alright!" Hiyoko whined, irked.

The four then clashed swords, Nekomaru joining in as planned, even if he didn't have his sword. Truth be told, someone like him doesn't really need a sword. Blow by blow the five clashed, each sword matching perfectly with the other. But the Usami's couldn't hold for too long for they also had to worry about dodging such a strong fighter, Nekomaru.

"This isn't welcome in a market environment! Cease this behavior!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru yelled firmly, but it was in vain.

"Oh please. Your hope for peace is disgusting! Gah! I think I'm going to vomit just saying those two words! Bleh!" Junko Enoshima hissed, wiping off her tongue in disgust. 

"But peace is necessar-"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Junko screeched, lunging at Kiyotaka. 

The fight grew as other Monokuma's and Usami's found the bloody fight. Citizens of neither house also joined in, protesting the houses.

Eventually the head of the Monokuma's found the distress. "What the fuck is this?!" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu shouted. "Get my sword Peko!"

"Yes master. But please, I do recommend against su-"

"Tanaka has come! This ends now!" Fuyuhiko shouted, cutting Peko Pekoyama off.

"These villains in their wretched sheep's clothing! Come, fight!" Gundam Tanaka yelled, laughing maniacally. 

"Please! Don't seek a foe! The great Gundam I know wouldn't fight like this!" Sonia pleaded, hugging Tanaka to tear him away from the yakuza.

Then the tapping of horseshoes could be heard coming closer and closer.

"What is this! You plebeians, you cowards! Look at this mess! This is the third, and FINAL time this shall happen, understand?! Unless you want to be without your heads, of course! Monokuma's, Usami's, you have been warned by your beloved prince! Do not make this mistake again, peasants!" Byakaua Togami shouted to the streets, the fight had completely ceased as the first syllable came out of his mouth. "Now, go! I don't want to see your filthy blood-written faces!"

\--------

"Thou knight Ishimaru, do you know what villain started this feud." Gundam asked. 

"There were some of us, Usami's. That is all I really know. When I tried to tear the fight apart Junko stepped in. I am sorry for being unable to disipline them. Forgive me!" Kiyotaka said firmly.

"No, those wretched villains of the underworld could not have been tamed. But maybe his can."

"Pardon?" Kiyotaka asked, unsure of who this _his_ was. 

"Your kin, Nagito. Something has his mind in the depths of Tartarus, but I do not know what evil has hold of him."

"I see. I will talk to him." Kiyotaka offered.

"Good."

Kiyotaka carefully walked down some steps leading into the bright sunlight, and found his target laying in the burning sun, sun burn already starting to form on his pale face.

"Morning, cousin. You shouldn't harm yourself in the sun's rays." Kiyotaka pointed out.

"Does it matter for trash such as me?" Nagito Komaeda moped. "Is it really morning?"

Kiyotaka glanced at his watch. "It is only nine o' clock." 

"Ah. Sorry for being so off. Such despairing days seem to go by at a snail's pace." Nagito complained.

"What is despair full about today, cousin?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Not having what makes the days short."

"Hope?" Kiyotaka guessed.

"Ah, so you do understand me Kiyotaka. Great job." Nagito muttered.

"Hope is so amazing in your eyes. But in reality, the despair you are forced to face in order to achive hope taints such beauty." Kiyotaka said, annoyed at Nagito's childish views.

"Ah, though despair paves the way for hope, there is nothing better than hope..... Wait. What fight had taken place?!" Nagito asked as a injured Usami came into view.  
"Why did this fight take place! What reason? For spite of the Monokuma's? For hate? For despair alone? I can not forgive something like this. Something in the name of despair instead of hope is hideous! Do you enjoy fighting in the name of despair, Ishimaru?!"

"No cousin. I rather cry at what happened today." Kiyotaka said.

Nagito shook his head, disgusted. If the fight had been for hope, that would have been fine for him. Hope is what he lived for, strived for. But a fight for despair? It was absolutely hideous. 

"So you are sad that there is no hope?" Kiyotaka asked, going back onto the previous discussion. "But not everyday is full of hope. So why is today so bad?" Kiyotaka asked. 

"Ah, you see I hoped for someone to love me. Even if I am trash. But she does not love me back. So I am sad, Kiyotaka." Nagito explained.

"Again with her? Forget about Chiaki." Ishimaru said firm, but annoyed as if he had repeated himself.

"But how can I forget about her!" Nagito whined.

"Examine others. You do not need to marry her."

"But she is amazing! Her eyes, hair, her views, everything about her is hopeful. She doesn't thirst for despair, and I love her for that."

Kiyotaka sighed, shaking his head slightly. Nagito could often be a pain like this. But he was his cousin, so he still wanted to help the boy out.


	2. The Dimmest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka and Nagito have a discussion, mostly about Chiaki. They then meet a suspicious character, Ryoko Otonashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfiction, some things will completely follow the plot of Romeo and Juliet, while other times it will not. I may also add or take away some parts to the original play, this chapter is where you'll see some of it straying from the original plot.

"What do you say to my proposal, Kuzuryuu sir?" Aoi Ashina asked cheerfully.

"Again, Hajime still has much to experience yet. And of course, you have to win his heart. You are a perfect lady, but please wait another year or two. Then, if you've won over his heart, you may marry him."

"But younger than him many have been happy being married."

"And others are happier being married at a later age. His is one of my few hopes, so please wait like I said."

\--------------

Nagito was starting to get annoyed with Kiyotaka's rants. This and that about Nagito being wrong, or the correct rules or manners or something of the sort. This was natural of him. Though they were only cousins, they had grown up like brothers. The only other person he understood as much as Kiyotaka was his best friend, Yasuhiro Hagakure. Komaeda may have had an odd group of people he were close to, but then again, he wasn't exactly "normal" himself. Slowly he let go of his thoughts and trailed back to reality. He was greeted by one of Kiyotaka's rants, of course.

"And that is why you never forget to slurp your ramen! It is only customary, and appreciated. It's a suprise not many here know this. You have known that, right Nagito?!" Kiyotaka said, a little too loudly for being a foot away from Nagito's ear.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Nagito muttered, he wasn't really paying too much attention. He only had one thought on his mind. _Chiaki_. He didn't understand why he couldn't get the girl out of his head. There was no way she would love trash like him. He was sure of that. Yet he still was thinking of her constantly. It was honestly starting to anger him. She was too amazing for him, he knew that. Then why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Nagito sighed, letting his anger fly off like the air he breathed out.

Kiyotaka shook his head. "Just look at other women, Nagito." He said, instantly pinpointing the problem. Just as Nagito understood Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka understood him.

"You don't understand. I'm trying, but she just won't leave my thoughts..." Nagito moped, like always nowadays. "Her hope shines brighter than any star in the sky..." He continued. "And I know I'm one of the dimmest, that exists just to make the other stars seem even brighter. And I'm okay with that. I've always accepted that I'm trash. But..."

Kiyotaka shook his head. That is a habit of his. "Nagito, what makes you think of yourself as trash?! Only those who disrespect are considered lowely to me. In what aspect are you that? You do realize how much it annoys everyone when you call yourself trash, right?!" Kiyotaka stated. 

Not this again. Nagito was trash because he was born unable to hold great hope from the beginning. So his purpose in life is to create that hope in others. With him being diagnosed with lymphoma and dementia, that's just the way it was. "Haven't I already explained this before?" Nagito said coldly, an effect of his sicknesses. "I'm-" 

Nagito was then cut off by a red haired girl who bumped into him. She was carrying a notebook in one hand and a list in the other. 

"Oh I am so sorry!" The girl quickly glanced at her notebook and continued, "My name is Ryoko Otonashi. Um, could you help me?" 

"What do you need?" Komaeda asked, curiously with a common smile on his face. That smile was put on hold for a bit with Chiaki, but this slight distraction was all that was needed to set off his smirk again.

"I can not read this handwriting. Could you?"

Nagito looked at it and to his disappointment, couldn't read it himself. Kiyotaka then snatched the list, and surprisingly read it with ease. 

"The Towa family,  
Enoshima's beautiful sister,  
the widow Akane Owari,  
Fukawa and her lovely nieces,  
Hagakure and his brother,  
my fair niece Chiaki,  
Celestia,  
Matsuda and his love Junko,  
Kirigiri and the lively Hiyoko. A party if they would like to attend."

"What is this for?" Kiyotaka asked.

"For supper, at our house." Ryoko replied after a quick look at her notebook.

"Who's house?" Nagito asked, intensely curious now.

The girl flipped through her notebook again."The Monokumas."

"Ah. I see." Nagito said, a mischievous smile creeping across his face. Kiyotaka shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'll tell you this without asking. My master is the great yakuza Kuzuryuu. If you're not an.... Uh...." She quickly flipped through her notebook again "Usami I pray you come to the party. See you!" Ryoko ran off without another word.

"Chiaki, the one you love is going." Kiyotaka said aloud, as if making a mental note.

"Yes. So we're going as well." Nagito couldn't hide his mischievous smile. Kiyotaka's eyes were like daggers. Nagito then coaxed, "Oh come on! It's not like we're going to crash the party. Besides, Hagakure is going to be there! Please!" 

Kiyotaka, unable to say no to Nagito's puppy eyes said "Fine. But only if you look at other girls while we're there." 

Nagito jumped in happiness, but he still paid no heed to his cousin. He was already figuring a way to win over Chiaki's heart. He wasn't going to look at other potential lovers.

Well, at least he wasn't planning to.


	3. To Seek Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko and Mikan inform Hajime about Ashina, a rich popular girl that some consider a princess, is looking to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ashina has to be Paris.

"Where is my son, Hajime?" Peko Pekoyama asked the nurse beside her.

"H-he sure knows how to slip away. Now w-where is he?" the timid nurse, Mikan Tsumiki said quietly to herself. "H-Hajime?!" she yelled as loud as she possible could, which wasn't very impressive.

"Huh? Did someone call?" Hajime Hinata yelled from his room.

"Y-your mother" Mikan said as she entered his room.

"I'm in my room." Hajime said. Peko walked in his room with a serious face. 

"What's the matter?" Hajime asked, frantically searching his memory if he'd done something wrong. 

"This is the matter. Mikan, you may leave, we need to talk alone." Mikan hardly walked a step when Peko quickly said "-wait, no come back. I remembered I wanted you to hear this as well. My son is growing up."

"O-okay!" She quickly stammered. "But he is only sixteen..."

"But he's not sixteen." Peko said, slightly confused with Mikan's comment.

"I-I'm sorry! How long until New Year's?" Mikan quickly squealed, almost in tears.

"A couple months" Peko answered.

"Come New Year's he'll be sixteen.... " Mikan stated quietly.

Hajime couldn't help but be dissapointed they were having an discussion about his age right in front of them. Could they not remember how old he was? And what was this about, anyways? Hajime couldn't come up with an answer before Peko answered his question with another question. 

"Hajime, what do you think about marriage?" 

"It is an honor that I haven't given much thought to." Hajime replied. Even if he was coming to age, he really never thought about anything like that. He's always focused on his duties more.

"An honor indeed." Peko agreed. _So this is about marriage?_ Hajime thought. He didn't really mind for his duties were important to him. If it's what his parents wanted him to do, he'd do it. Everyone has to get married eventually. 

"Well, you should think about. Many guys younger than you have already been married. Well to cut to the chase, Ashina is looking to marry you."

Tsumiki gasped in the corner. "Oh my, w-what an honor!" 

"Okay.... But who is Ashina?"

Tsumiki gasped. Peko said "Hajime, Aoi Ashina is a highly respected girl. She is very rich, and has a abnormally high social status. She is a rose, to put it simply." 

Tsumiki instantly agreed. "Yes, a-a flower!"

"So, will you see how you like her? She will be at the party tonight. Read over her, learn everything you can. Find delight in her, and make her yours?"

"She will grow even more by marrying you, for women grow by men." Mikan said quietly.

Hajime obediently replied, "Okay, I'll see how I like her. If your okay with it and everything works out, I will marry her." 

"The party has started." Some servant called. 

"Okay, we will come." Peko said. 

"H-Hajime, go seek your happiness." Tsumiki said before they separated.


	4. Hope, Manners, and Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hagakure and the trio get into a conversation about hamburgers, dreams, and aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower from now on, especially with the party coming up next. Also, sorry this is short. The next chapter will be really long. Also once I get down the writing style I want for this, I will be going back to re-write the previous chapters.

"Nagito, ya just gotta let her go."

_Was that everyone's advice these days?_ Nagito thought, irked. Well he didn't care what they said, he wasn't letting Chiaki go. Not yet, anyways. Love may hurt, but its worth it in the end. He smiled and changed the topic... sort of.

"I had a dream last night." He said, recollecting his memory of that dream.

"So did I." Hagakure stated. 

"What about?" Nagito asked, slightly curious.

"About how dreamers often lie!" Hagakure yelled. Nagito sighed, he forgot of Hagakure's stories of dreams, and how they never were actually true. But all of Hagakure's dreams were crazy, with aliens, or tadpoles, or spirits, or things like that. Of course they didn't come true. 

"Well yes, of course. Dreamers often do lie down in bed. It's the most comfortable sleeping position." Nagito shot back, his grin still on his face. "Don't you lie in bed?"

"Oh so fortune has been with you! The gods talk around the table, as spirits swim around them like tadpoles."

_...Crap._ Again, Hagakure was going into a senseless rant that nobody can understand. 

"As the grey aliens eat you alive! Prophecy, sure! Never has been right. And then aliens took my hamburg-" 

"Peace, peace!" Nagito laughed a little, making a pushing movement with his hands. "Okay, okay. Lets not talk about dreams"

"Or Chiaki." Kiyotaka, who has been walking beside them silently, now added. "Or fate."

"Or hope." Hagakure added, to avoid they're next conversation being a crazy rant about despair and hope.

"Or manners, or 'hamburger' stealing aliens." Nagito added. They continued walking towards the Monokuma house in silence. Mostly because they couldn't think of a conversation without hope, Chiaki, dreams, manners, or hamburger stealing aliens. 

That fact made them all laugh a little. In another minute, they saw the Mokokuma mansion slowly appearing from behind the fall colored trees. Nagito stopped for a second and smiled. _Let fate guide how this will play out,_ Nagito thought, then muttered aloud. 

"And lets hope for the best."


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party takes place. Our Nagito meets Hajime. Lets see how this plays out.

Kuzuryuu and Hajime strolled to the entrance to meet the guests. Hajime curtly nodded and shook hands with everyone who had greeted him. Kuzuryuu had done the same. It was courtesy that his family taught Hajime, and he was used to it, for he was heir to a noble family. And the Kuzuryuu Clan. Once almost everyone arrived, Fuyuhiko welcomed everyone with one greeting.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! The dancing may begin! Thanks for coming to this celebration! We hope you enjoy it!" Fuyuhiko said firmly and simply to all the guests. Fuyuhiko could be a completely different person when around strangers or acquaintances. Around Hajime or other family, he was always bold and unformal, often swearing.

Hajime sighed, everything was getting a little too familiar and boring. _Ashina, is it?_ he thought, going over the conversation he just had with his mother. He started wandering around, looking for anything interesting, mostly this Ashina. He walked off for a while, and still couldn't find anyone. He sighed, annoyed. He starting going over the thought of marriage in his head. But was it really relevant? He never had liked anyone before, at least he doesn't think. Shouldn't he pay attention to matters more important in his life? Did he even have a choice? He shook his head of the negative thoughts, going towards the bathroom to wash up and clear his head.

But anything and everything he was thinking or doing was abnormally cut off. He gazed over to a person left of the bathroom entrance. A blonde pale man, who was wearing the outfit of a cliche prince in shining armor. He was alone, staring off into the distance, looking bored. Hajime just stood there, staring and dumbfounded, unable to process anything.

\--------------

Nagito walked in, hearing Kuzuryuu finish his greeting to everyone. The party had started, and he smiled, breaking away from his friends almost instantly. After a short amount of searching, he saw the lovely Chiaki on stage in the ball room. It looks mystical as everyone danced around, Chiaki center stage choosing the songs to play.

But today it felt different somehow. Weak. 

He couldn't understand why he felt this way. Chiaki always moved him, made him feel both alive and tortured. But something was nagging at him. Like a small thorn in the back of his head that he couldn't pull out.

There was no way of reaching Chiaki right now anyways. In his confusion, he walked into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, to clear his head.

But it didn't work. Something still felt wrong. Off. It was a despair full feeling, trying to pull something out of your head when you didn't know what it was. He wiped off his face, still struggling to surface what was wrong in his thoughts. Still, it wasn't coming to him. He looked in the mirror to see his face.

It was only a tiny shade of red, from the sunburn earlier. Apparently it had already started healing, and a small amount of skin was peeling off. He probably shouldn't be burning himself when he already has cancer, but he didn't care. What happened to trash like him was irrelevant.

He frowned, but then tidied up a little. He walked out of the bathroom, then walked a little to his left, and leaned against the wall. He was thoroughly annoyed at what was missing from his head. He sighed, and looked left and right for a distraction.

In front of his he saw a handsome brunette, dressed as a cliche underdog superhero. At first sight, Nagito was amazed and mesmerized by the boy. The slight blush on Nagito's face quickly faded into a mischievous smirk. The nagging in his head finally ceased as he saw the boy. He then realized what was wrong.

He never truly loved Chiaki. He thought he did at first, but he was wrong. He may have idolized the girl, but he never had truely loved her. But right when he looked at the brunette in front of him, he finally experienced true hope. True love. From the way the boy moved and looked, he instantly knew. He didn't know how, but he guessed it was just pure luck that drove him towards the brunette.

The boy walked up to him, obviously flustered. The brunette awkwardly stammered,"H-Hi."

\---------------------

"H-Hi." Hajime wanted to slap himself after saying that. Hajime should have known the proper way to greet someone, but for some reason he was stuttering and akward. Embarrassed by how stupid he sounded, Hajime looked down at his feet, and an akward silence was in the air. 

Thank god the other boy broke the silence. "Hello~<3" He tried leaning his arm against the wall, probably to look cool. Instead he awkwardly slipped and stumbled.

Hajime didn't know whether that was intentional or not, but either way it broke the awkward atmosphere. "Is that the way you greet all strangers?" Hajime asked, laughing a little. The boy's face seemed to get redder for a second, so Hajime assumed the stumble was an accident. 

The blonde smiled and folded his arms. "Why I'll have you know it is."

Hajime just smiled and the blonde offered his hand. Hajime shook it, of course, but he couldn't help blushing a little. His mind trailed to the warmth of the boy's hand. _Why am I acting so weird?_ Hajime thought, embarrassed. He let go of the hand he just shook. _Maybe the heat is just getting to me? But it isn't that hot..._

_Maybe...._

_No, never mind. That wouldn't make sense._

Hajime continued smiling and asked, "Would you like a drink?" 

The blonde boy put his hand on his chin, as if thinking. After another second, he clapped and said, "Sure!"

"Follow me." Hajime said calmly. As they were walking to the hall with the drinks, which his father for some reason put on the other side of the mansion, they didn't say a word. The blonde's hand just kept brushing against Hajime's. It was normal, so Hajime shouldn't be affected. Then why did his heart beat louder and faster everytime he and the blonde touched?

After what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived. Hajime carefully poured a drink, taking a sip out of it. He went to pour another one but before he could, the blonde stopped him. "Ah, do you plan on drinking much punch?"

"No." He answered, confused.

"Well it would be a waste if we didn't drink it all." Before Hajime could kindly refuse, the blonde took a sip out of the cup. Knowing he had already drank from it, Hajime blushed.

The boy started looking at him expectantly. Hajime turned a darker shade of red. If he didn't drink from the cup, he would look rude. So he took a sip. At the expense of his face starting to look like a tomato, of course. _Why did it matter so much if they were sharing a cup?_

Hajime sighed, as if that would cure his redness. Then, to his horror and excitement, the blond took a step forward. His lips then curled into a mischievous smile. They were inches away now. The thought of them kissing was pounding in the brunette's head. Hajime then had a single thought.

_Okay. I'm in love with a stranger I just met. How will this work out?_

\-------------------

It was painfully obvious the boy liked him. From the way he stammered, he blushed, everytime they did something there was a reaction. Nagito just hoped his own feelings weren't _that_ readable. The thought that such a perfect boy liked trash like him made him smile. 

He teased the boy often to get reactions out of the brunette. Brushing against him, drinking from the same cup, all that was to play with him. Everytime the brunette's facial expression changed. 

He stepped closer to the boy, flashing a devilish smile. As expected, his face changed to a pinker tone. They were inches away, and Nagito was ready to kiss the brunette. But he first looked behind him to see if anyone was around. Thankfully, no one was in sight.

Normally such a thing wouldn't matter to Nagito. He had no shame in such a moment. But however this was going to end, he didn't want people to gasp at how _disgusting_ is was for two boys to kiss. Really, Nagito finds people with thoughts like that disgusting themselves.

He turned back to the brunette. Still, they were inches away. The brunette was a dark shade of red, and seemed out of it. Well this should fix that. Nagito slowly leaned in. One inch. He stopped for a second and gave a smile, so the brunette knew what he was doing. Zero inches. The two kissed, lips touching softly, eyes closed. Nagito wrapped his fingers around the brunette's hands. The moment seemed to have no sense of time. Nagito couldn't tell if they were in that embrace for seconds, or hours. 

But eventually they seperated. A moment of silence passed between them, and right when they were leaning into to continue the kiss, something interrupted them.

\---------------------

"Hajime! Are you in there?!" Mikan asked. Shouting for her was equal to normal talking level. "Your mother would like to have a word!"

"Coming!" Hajime shouted, looking behind him and waving goodbye to the blond. He was sure they'd see each other again. And even if they didn't, the boy would never leave his memory. _But we will meet again._ Hajime thought wistfully. He left the room and so did the blonde. _We will sort this out.... somehow._

Eventually they found themselves in the main ball room. He saw the blond in the distance, and could keep his eyes off of him. The kiss still lingered in his mind, taking control of him.

\------------------

"Huhhhhhhhh?!" Junko said loudly, with Kuzuryuu beside her. "That's him! The Usami! Komaeda!" Junko hissed. "Here", she started to go for her sword, which she still had on her. "Let _me_ take care of him!"

"Calm down, Junko. He's just a kid. Let him enjoy the party." Kuzuryuu said. "It's not worth it."

"No! That hope fucker is going down!" She shouted, angered. Thankfully the noise of everyone else drowned out her words.

"Calm down. Now. If you fight him, I swear it will _not_ end well for you. I'll make sure of that." Kuzuryuu threatened.

"Ugh! You're so nice. The poor poor children! No alcohol, no nothing innaproprite. You're a yakuza! I don't get you!" Junko screeched.

"..." Silently Kuzuryuu stared daggers into the demonic girl beside him. 

"Fine! Fine. Tsk tsk." Junko muttered, annoyed that she couldn't catch her prey that night. Smiling, she thought _but there's always a next time._

\---------------------

Mikan's eyes followed Hajime's. She gasped when she saw the figure he was staring at. "H-He's here?"

Hajime's eyes darted to Mikan's. He worriedly asked "Who's he? What do you mean? That blonde over there?"

"Yes..." Hajime's heart felt like it was being squeezed tight. He couldn't even breathe properly. "Wha.... What's wrong with him? Do you know who he is?"

She nodded slowly, and thought for a second. Little did she know the silence was slowly killing Hajime. "His name is Nagito. He shouldn't be here..."

"Why?"

"He's an Usami."

It felt like everything around Hajime collapsed. His hopes and dreams slowly crashed inside him. Before, the chances of them getting together were slim. His father wouldn't take kindly to him wanting to marry someone else, let alone a male. But now... everything seemed impossible. Each breath Hajime took in felt like his lungs were being continuously stabbed. Nagito and Hajime made eye contact. As Mikan slowly drew Hajime away, he couldn't help but stare into thoses eyes. As a wall broke their eye contact, Hajime muttered silently, too silently for anyone to hear.

"My only love had to be birthed from my only weaknesses..... but it's too late to go back now."

\-------------------------

As he saw the brunette being dragged into a private room, his eyes widened as he made a realization. 

The boy he had kissed was a Monokuma. 

He ignored the silent lurch of his heart and smiled. Such despair. Falling in love with the only thing that was forbidden. A guy. A Monokuma. But all Nagito could do was smile. What hope would come of this abyss of despair? Maybe... just maybe... this could bring the families together, and help them understand. He fantasied the amazing hope that could come from this. 

From trash like him. But more importantly,

From the one person he truely _loves._ The one person he hopes to _understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part I've been waiting for! (If you have not realized it by now, Komahina is my OTP.)
> 
> Also just noticed. Junko is Tybalt. Nagito is Romeo. That is too perfect xD. You should know why if you've read all of Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Finally, I've never written a romantic scene before. Forgive me if it sounds weird.


	6. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito jumps the fence. Then, he gives a insane proposal, and receives a insane reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update in a while. I have had exams and other things. But I promise I won't ditch this! (Criticism is appreciated)

Nagito looked behind him, squinting his eyes. Deep in thought, he glared at the only real obstacle in his way. Nagito slowed his walking, until he came to a complete stop. He turned around, facing the wall. Taking a couple steps back, he was fifteen feet away from this obstacle.

"Nagito, wha-" 

Kiyotaka was cut off by Nagito getting a jump start, running full force towards the ten foot wall. Kiyotaka and Hagakure ran after him, but it was already too late. Nagito took a huge leap, clinging onto the wall. He then scaled it, using the grooves in the stone to climb the remaining seven feet like a rock wall. 

"Hey! Brain dead! Lover boy! Hope obsessor! Fa-"

"What are you doing?" Kiyotaka cut Hagakure off, slightly stunned by the light insults he was throwing. 

"Trying to get his attention." Hagakure explained. "Then he'll come back."

"I'm not sure about that." Kiyotaka countered,"He is insane over Chiaki. A couple insults won't throw him off."

"Ah." Hagakure said, and added with annoyance, "He's too crazy over her. He really shouldn't over think it. He just needs to chill."

"I'm sure he'll 'chill', in time." Kiyotaka exclaimed. "He is just going through a phase, that's all.", he frowned, folding his arms curtly. 

"Yeah... a phase."

\---------------------

Nagito landed on the other side with a harsh thump. It was pure luck he wasn't injured in any way, other than a few scrapes and bruises. He walked around the building, sneaking around. At first he considered walking through the front gate, but that would be the _stupidest_ thing he could possibly do in this situation. He pressed against the wall, moving to the right, careful of the windows. The wall took a sharp turn, and he gave a slight gasp seeing the brunette, Hajime was it? He was on a balcony above him, staring at the stars. Stars.

_If Chiaki had been the brightest star to him,_  
_Hajime had to be the sun._  
_The brightest star guides travelers to their destination,_  
_Leading to the bright daytime,_  
_the noon sun lights up my world,_  
_and show me the beauty of the destination,_  
_and is there forever and always..._ _even if it was hidden by the night._

"Why me...?" Hajime finally spoke, his voice with slight anger, then softened in his next words. "No, the question is why Nagito..?" Nagito's eyes lit up at the sound of his name. "Why are you Nagito? You refused everything... why...?" He sighed, and muttered wistfully, "and I would deny everything as well. No... I already have." 

Nagito was debating whether he should speak, as Hajime continued, his anger appearing again, "But what does it matter!? Guy, Monokuma, Usami, who cares!? What is in a stupid name, a chaining set of rules. Can't you just be a Monokuma!? Or a girl. Or something... anything. Can't he just be another name?" 

Nagito smiled, and climbed onto the balcony. He pulled himself up, standing on the edge. Hajime just stared in astonishment in the cutest way. "I'll take your word!" Nagito smiled cheerfully, leaning against the rails, still standing on the edge. "Ahaha, just call me love! I can be any- gahh!" Nagito stumbled, hanging by his hands on the very edge of the balcony, a second away from falling. Hajime quickly took Nagito's hand, pulling him on the platform once and for all. 

"When did you get here!" Hajime asked in sheer surprise, turning a lovely shade of pink. "Y-you didn't hear that!"

"I sure did~" Nagito sung in his overly cheerfully tone. "But I don't lie when I say, call me whatever you want. I am yours, that's all I know." He took Hajime's hand and pecked it softly with his lips. Hajime pulled his hand away, to Nagito's dismay.

".... How do I know if you're lying..? What if this is all a lie? I won't believe you just like that Nagito." Hajime muttered, unsure. "Are you just another Usami? With the sole intention of manipulating me?"

"I am not an Usami if you don't want me to be. I'd do anything for you." Nagito replied without hesitation.

"How did you get in here? There _is_ a wall." Hajime asked, changing the conversation for just a second.

"With the power of love and hope alone." He smiled, adding bluntly, "a wall is nothing between us."

"You're reckless." Hajime glared at Nagito, and Komaeda couldn't exactly deny that statement. "If they catch you they'll kill you in a instant."

"No matter. I have more motivation here than any of their despair driven souls. But if you deny this love," Nagito said, a sadistic smile creeped across his face,"then let them kill me! I rather be dead than want you forever. It would be the best luck to die if that were to happen."

"..." Hajime seemed to strain replying to that, not wanting to seem weak. He winced visibly though. Nagito wondered, was Hajime _disgusted_ by him? He laughed psychotically at the thought. 

"How did you ge-"

"Hope! Hope alone ha-" Nagito was cut off by Hajime's glare. 

"Yeah, hope. But what does that mean? Anyone can say they hope for something. It's used everyday. Common. The question is, do you love me, Nagito? I know you will say yes. And I will take you're word. But if you swear, it may be false. Nagito, if you love me, just say it. Unless you think I'll just fall into your arms. If you do, you are wrong."

"I swear on the beautiful moon. That glistens in silver-"

"Don't swear on the moon. It changes each day. Are you saying you'd do the same..?"

"What should I swear by to make you believe me?" Nagito pleaded with innocent eyes.

"I told you. Don't swear by anything. Just say it. If you can't, then.." Hajime trailed off, a distant look forming in his eyes. Nagito leaned in, pulling Hajime back into reality, pressing their lips together. They pulled away, Nagito's breath was warm against Hajime's lips. His hand held Hajime's chin in place, and he stared deep into those brown eyes. Hajime's eyes eventually stopped avoiding his, and they locked eyes. Nagito whispered softly, "Hajime... I love you."

Hajime smiled, and replied, "I love you too." They locked into another embrace, Hajime wrapping his arms around Nagito's neck as they kissed. Nagito's placed his hand on Hajime's cheek, closing their eyes to take it in. Nagito smiled, an insane idea forming in his mind.

Nagito took a deep breath, and started, "I know we just met, I know this is crazy, even for me. B-but.." Nagito kneeled down onto one knee, and held a ring in his hands. A _ring_. Nagito asked, 100% sure he would get turned down, but still whole-heartedly, "Will you marry me?"

If Hajime looked stunned before at his sudden appearance, then _this_ was a whole other level. But Hajime said something that stunned _even Nagito_ more, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry if I don't update as frequently, or ditch this and not continue at all. Though I promised to not take this seriously, I always have a lot of stress of letting the readers down. I've lived with insecurity my entire life, and it makes writing things more stressful than fun. I still might update this, I'm not sure, but I will continue posting more Komahina. Actually, I'm working on a big project right now that is post-game and not an au. But due to the sheer size of it, I wouldn't expect it anytime soon. But thanks for any feedback, and Im really sorry if I don't continue! Hopefully I can find it in my heart to update though. But if I do, it might not be until July due to exams. Thanks for understanding!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I WILL update this! I got a streak of motivation, so I will continue!


	7. The Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can do this. I also am taking this more serious, and trying my best! Bear with me.

Hajime couldn't believe what he had said. He didn't know if he said it due to the emotion overflowing his body, threatening to burst into pieces. He didn't know if it was a immense amount of courage pushing him to say such a word. He didn't know if it was just pure insanity.

But he said it nevertheless. The three lettered word of confirmation. On it's own, the world can hold none to infinite meaning. At this moment, the word seemed to hold power stretched beyond infinity. 

His lover's eyes seemed to open wide in surprise, as if he expected denial. Hajime expected denial to come through his own lips as well. It was insane, giving such a commitment to someone you meet hours ago. Hajime knew that. He knew better than to marry someone that he knew nothing of.

Maybe it was his eyes. The pure innocence of those grey-green eyes. He could see through and understand those eyes, as if looking through a open window, gazing into the setting sun. He felt the boy truly loved him, as he truly loved the boy. 

But that was just it. It wasn't like he was gazing into the night sky, or the beautiful morning through those eyes. All he saw was the setting sun. As if the moment would last for the shortest time. Maybe that was what truly drove him to this point of insanity. Or maybe it was all those those factors, mixed into one boiling pot. 

Hajime smiled, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Nagito put the ring on his finger with a shaky but delicate hand, as if he feared this moment would shatter any second. Then again, Hajime felt the same way.

It was too late now, as the tears already fell down his cheeks. The emotion was too much to hold in, to care about momentarily insignificant things such as pride.

They stared into each others eyes, not a single gesture feigning the emotion they felt. It was amazing, how you could truly feel this way for someone, considering the impossibility of the situation. But as anything, all good things must come to an end.

"Hajime!?" Mikan called from somewhere within the mansion. Hajime looks frantically to the left of him, seeing the door that connected his room to the balcony. He gave a worried look to his new found husband, then his gaze changed into one of confidence.

"I have to go for now." He said, gesturing his head to show that he had to respond to the nurse's calls. "I'll send someone to you tomorrow, okay?"

Nagito nodded, seeming distant from the shock. But he still listened intently. Nagito sincerely was shocked! Such a amazing person would agree to marry someone as disgusting as him... True human garbage. Yet someone so precious, as precious as hope itself agreed to such disgusting, rushed, insane plans. He couldn't help but to feel shocked.

"H-Hajime?!" Mikan called again.

"One second!" He shouted to the mansion. He looked at Nagito, and muttered, "But if you don't mean well...".

His sentence filled with pessimistic thoughts was cut off by another shout. Hajime yelled back, annoyance clearly starting to show. He then looked back at Nagito, expression changing to one of sincerity. He softly said "By nine... okay? I'll send someone by nine."

"That is a-" Nagito smiled, but was cut off by Hajime hurrying them up.

"Sweet dreams, Nagito!" Hajime cooed.

"Ah, and you two! Don't forget about me." Nagito said in his usual chipper tone.

"And what if I do?" Hajime smiled, a small soft laugh coming from his lips.

Hand on his chin in feigned thought, Nagito replied, "Ahhh... I would stay until you remembered me."

Hajime smiled, "Good then. I will continue to forget, so you could stay here forever."

"So would I." Nagito smiled. "Too bad that can't happen... Bye! Good night!"

"Good night? It's almost morning." Hajime countered, laughing softly.

"Coming from the person who said sweet dreams!" Nagito refuted, eyes bright with laughter.

"Well, you still need to sleep, even if it's morning!" Hajime replied, pouting fakely like a child. The 'shout' of the nurse came again, this time a lot closer. "B-bye!" Hajime shouted, pecking his lips on Nagito's cheek. He then ran inside the door behind him.

The last thing he saw was their eyes making contact, and Hajime's beautiful lips curling into a smile.


	8. Close Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go about their plans, and you meet their closest friends.

The brown haired boy simply observed the herb in his hand, glancing at it with much interest. The plants leaves were stained a dark, green-ish blue-ish color with a hard but fragile texture. The leaves could easily crack, as if they were dried out in the sun. The berries connected to the leaves looked spray painted on, a red color shining through. But the red looked dark and dull, fitting of what the plant does to it's host.

He would have continued investigating this plant if it wasn't for a cheerful blur of white, swinging in like a monkey. He pulled at the light brown's ahoge. Makoto just rolled his eyes, a small smile crawling across his face.

"Morning, Makoto!" Nagito cheered, looking as optimistic as always.

"Hi." Makoto smirked to his closest friend. Despite their differ in attitude, they were actually very similar, with much in common. It was their open optimism that allowed them to be so close to each other, despite Nagito's lack of knowing when to stop.

Nagito's hair was a mess, twigs and leaves knotting his hair. Makoto already knew with just one observation, but he asked anyways. "Were you unable to sleep?"

Nagito chipperly replied "Yep! Ahaha, it's just like you to know this stuff. Then do you know why I'm visiting you?"

Makoto took a quick scan, and asked, "Wait, are you getting married? Is it Chiaki?"

"Aw, you disappoint me! I thought you understood me better than that!" Nagito replied with a cold glare. If Makoto had not known the boy for years, he would have taken that to offense. 

"So, what is it?" Makoto asked, curiosity making his eyes shine.

Nagito laughed, as always. "Well, I am getting married! But not Chiaki, she was nothing to me."

"W-wait! You found someone else... But you were just talking about Chiaki yesterday!" Makoto said in suprise, eyes widening.

"Ah, but I found true love!"

"TODAY?!"

"Technically yesterday, mm some twelve hours ago."

Makoto was astonished. Was he serious?! No... h-he couldn't be..... "Ah..ha...ha..." Makoto awkwardly laughed. "Nice one Nagito...."

"Hm? You think I'm lying? How rude! I absolutely love him!" Nagito replied with an angry smile.

"S-sorr.... WAIT. HIM?!"

"Are you one of those homophobics? Ah, I thought you were above that, Naegi." Nagito replied coldly.

"Oh my god! Seriously, women shouldn't be treated the way they are! It's men you have to watch out for!" Makoto replied, speaking to himself. He then turned to Nagito, "Let me guess. He is a Monokuma. That would be just our lucks, right?" Makoto replied, laughing a little. That laugh turned extremely awkward when Nagito broke eye contact, saying nothing.

"No.... Wait he IS A MONOKUMA?!" Makoto asked, almost going faint. Nagito winced at how loud his close friend was being. 

"..."

"..."

".............."

"Okay. You want to marry someone you met a day-"

"Thirteen hours", Nagito corrected.

"Thirteen... Hours... ago. And he is a guy. And a Monokuma. Is that correct?"

Nagito looked into Makoto's eyes and nodded confidently.

"O-okay.... I can do this. Yeah. Totally." Makoto stammered.

"Hope?" Nagito offered with a smile.

"Hope.... Yeah...."

\--------

Hajime looked at the nurse cleaning his room. He blushed slightly, looking left and right in insecurity. He had one of those _let's just do this_ moments and gave a huge sigh. Mikan looked at Hajime, confused.

"I-Is something wrong? Is it something I did?! Oh n-no I'msosorrypleasedon'thateme."

The brunette began to doubt himself, starting to be afraid he might give the poor girl a heart attack with what he was about to say. He pushed his worries aside and started "No. You have not done anything wrong, Mikan. There is something I need to tell you." He patted the space beside his bed, hoping this might just help her take what he was about to say. They were close friends, but Mikan still was very insecure, and it worried him. 

"I... Did I do something? Y-you can say so Hajime... I mean Hinata." Mikan stammered.

"Don't start calling me by my last name, it's fine. I kind of... Got myself into something... Not that I regret it, but could you help me? If not that's fine. I get it. But I met someone at the party and got engaged to them, and it's not Ashina." Hajime started slowly.

"O-okay. I don't think your parents would mind that much tho-"

"He is a guy and he is a Usami." Hajime said, putting all the cards out for Mikan. He was not going to ask her to do this without knowing the full story. "I just met him yesterday. And I know it sounds insane, that's because it is. But I love him. What I ask of you, only if you are okay with it, is to talk to him. Ask him where we are getting married. Can you do that for me, Mikan?"

Mikan looks completely stunned. "I-I-I... I-I..."

Hajime shook his head. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to do it. I-"

"I'll do it." Mikan said, a unexpected flare in her eyes.

"R-really?" Hajime asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. You are my closest friend, and you've always treated me so well... I don't mind if it's for you. If you truly love him, and he loves you, I will. I saw the way you looked at him during the party... It's him, right?"

"Oh.. You saw that?" Hajime flushed.

She nodded, and he saw determination in her eyes. It wasn't alien to him, that look. She always had that in her eyes when healing people. All Hajime could say was a simple _thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi has appeared.


	9. Challenges and Marriage

"He didn't come home?" Hagakure asked the finely dressed boy beside him.

"No, I spoke with his father." Kiyotaka muttered in confusion. "Do you think it's her?!" He shouted.

"Ahh! Don't yell in my ear, man! It is probably Chiaki. She really does torment him." Hagakure said in annoyance. "Curse her! He's gone more insane than he already was!"

Kiyotaka looked troubled, and finally said, "A letter was sent to the mansion. It was Junko, a Monokuma."

"It was a challenge wasn't it! That's what I saw, at least." Hagakure said firmly, pointing at Ishimaru. "I can see the future, you know!"

"Yes... Well, our Nagito will answer it. You know how he hates her." Kiyotaka exclaimed, looking worried.

"Of course he will! Anyone can reply to a letter!" Hagakure laughed at his own joke. 

"I mean he will fight Junko. That worries me." Kiyotaka said firmly.

"But he's already dead! With Chiaki and everything, is he really man enough to accept her challenge?!" Hagakure yelled.

"Why does he hate her so much?" Kiyotaka asked.

"I'll tell ya! She is crazy about making people suffer and despair! You know our Nagito, he completely hates that stuff! So he will bring her up every once in a while. She is very talented though, her fighting and manipulating is impressive! I can see why that blasted Kuzuryuu would want to keep her..."

"Here comes Nagito!" Kiyotaka exclaimed, seeing him waving in the distance.

"Thanks a lot, our lovebird!" Hagakure hissed.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Nagito smiled. 

"You ditched us!" Hagakure said angrily. 

"Ah, don't raise your voice at me please. I've had enough of that today! Deep breaths, deep breaths."

"You could have been more courteous!" Hagakure smiled. "Like a abducted hamburger!"

Nagito laughed. "Are abducted hamburgers courteous? Where did you even learn the word courteous from?"

"D-don't insult me!" Hagakure screeched.

"Ow, ow! Stop it! My poor ears!" Nagito complained.

"Yes! Let us spare his ears!" Kiyotaka said, his loud voice contradicting what he just said.

"Owwwwwwww" Nagito whined. "Well, I guess it makes sense. I am such worthless low-"

"EHHHH! WHALALALALA! NONE OF THAT!" Hagakure said as loudly as possible, right in Nagito's ear. The white haired boy decided he liked being able to hear, so he shut up.

"I should bite your ear for that!" Hagakure said, still loudly but a lot more bearable. 

"What are you, a peacock?" Nagito asked with a condescending smile.

"Nagito! Shush with that!" Kiyotaka yelped.

"Aw! But I didn't say anythinggggggg!" Nagito whined, stretching the word anything like a child.

"I'd say more a dove, with your crazy love problems!" Hagakure refuted.

"Ahahahha! Crazy indeed!" Nagito chimed, knowing a lot more than they did. His words carried a double meaning, which he realized he does often.

"Nagito, are you groaning for love? Drilling a right hole, r-" Hagakure started inappropriately. 

"Whoa! Whoa... Calm down there buddy!" Nagito said, eyes wide.

"Stop it now! That is inappropriate! Shame on you!" Kiyotaka gasped.

"Must I stop?" Hagakure asked.

"Are you on drugs-" Nagito started, but decided to shut up. Kiyotaka was glaring daggers at him. 

"No! My tale would have been short but deep." Hagakure said.

Nagito smiled when someone walked up to the group, finding rejoice in the disraction. Quite lucky of him.

"A boat!" Hagakure randomly shouted. 

Mikan stammered with tears in her eyes. "A b-b-b-boat?! What does that mean?!"

Kiyotaka calmly soothed the distressed girl. "Do not worry ma'am! He means nothing of it!"

"O-okay... Good morning, gentlemen..."

"Good hamburgers, my lady!" Hagakure said, feigning politeness.

Nagito couldn't help it. "Good bagels, ma'am!" He laughed. But the girl took it too seriously, and seemed extremely confused.

Kiyotaka quickly coaxed the girl, "It's okay! Those two do not know of politeness! I promise, they mean you no harm! What is it do you want to ask?!"

"U-um... Do any of you know where I can find Komida?" Mikan stammered.

"It's Komaeda. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, realising this might be what he was waiting for.

"May I talk to you in private?" She asked eyes wandering to Hagakure and Kiyotaka. 

"OHHHH! What do we have here~" Hagakure sung. "It's not fair for you to get all the ladies Nagito! My man, could you spare a few."

"Maybe~" Nagito replied happily. It's not like he wanted girls anymore. "Just go now, will ya?" He asked, coldly pushing his friends away. 

"U-um..." Mikan muttered, unable to start.

"Did Hajime send you?" Nagito started for her.

"Yes... But..." Nagito looked in suprised as she continued with a fierce look in her eyes. "You better not hurt him."

Nagito's look changed into one of seriousness, as he said "I'd never."

Mikan looked partly convinced, and she nodded. "What... Do you have to report."

"We are getting married in Kibogamine Church, run by the ever faithful Makoto Naegi, a good friend of mine. This afternoon. Two o' clock. Got it?"

Mikan nodded, and she gave a final smile. "I hope you two well."

\---

"It was nine when I sent her..." Hajime complained. "She said she'd be back in thirty minutes. Maybe she couldn't get to him. O-or maybe she told on me, and father will kill me." Hajime muttered, starting to get worried. Mikan walked through the door, and Hajime shouted "There you are! What is the news?"

Mikan sighed, sitting on a chair. Hajime stuttered "O-oh! Is the news bad! If it is, just tell it! Please!"

"H-Hajime, I'm tired." Mikan said, yawning. "G-give me a minute."

"A minute is too long! Speak, please! Oh god, please just speak!" Hajime whined, the aniticipation killing him. 

"Can't you wait a minute?" Mikan smiled. "I-I am tired."

"How can you not speak, but be able to say you can not speak! Please, I know you are messing with me!" Hajime said cleverly. "So tell me!"

"Speak? Well, you sure have made an interesting choice. He's so pale, and fragile. He may be gentle, b-" Mikan started.

"Okay okay! What of the marriage!" Hajime asked.

Mikan smiled, unable to hold it in any longer. "He said you will be married at Kibogamine Chuch by two. Go. I'll make an excuse for you."

"Thanks!" Hajime said, running away after going to his room to put on a suit.

\----

"I see how it is." Nagito smiled, standing side by side with Hajime. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt. Hajime was wearing a white vest, with a gray undershirt and grey dress pants. "White. So you're the girl in this relationship?" Nagito nudged Hajime playfully.

Hajime punched Nagito's arm lightly. He then rested his head on the (slightly) taller one's shoulder. He grabbed Nagito's arm in comfort. He rubbed his head against Nagito's hair, as if he were a pillow. "Mm....Shut up" Hajime muttered silently.

Nagito laughed, smiling happily. He looked into the brunette's tan eyes, his eyes making contact with Nagito's dull ones. Hajime couldn't help but notice how handsome Nagito looked, his black suit contrasting his pale skin and hair.

Nagito landed a soft peck on to Hajime's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you..." He cooed, gaze drifting towards the ceiling. Hajime noticed something was wrong.

"Well I am even luckier. What makes me so special to you?" Hajime asked with innocent but demanding eyes, trying to get to the root of what was wrong.

"Hmm.... I feel like the canary that married a cat." Nagito offered.

"You thought I was going to eat you?" Hajime laughed softly.

Nagito giggled. "Well, I feel so insignificant, lower on the food chain, compared to you."

"Quiet. What makes you think that?" Hajime soothed the boy, and added, "you better not make a habit of that self-depricating stuff."

Nagito leaned further into Hajime's touch, and said "Mmm... I'll try not to, for you."

"Are you two ready?" Makoto asked, gaze drifting elsewhere and face flushed. Hajime blushed and stepped away from Nagito's touch.

"Oh no! You saw two boys leaning into each other. Poor Naegi." Nagito teased. Makoto gave a laugh and a sorry. Makoto headed towards the stand, and Nagito took Hajime's hand. Soft music started playing by a unknown group of teenagers in the back, and the pews were empty other than Mikan. She smiled softly.

It was awkward at first, walking down the endless rug in a relatively large empty room. The emotions truly set in when Hajime and Nagito made their way to the stands, facing each other, Makoto in front of them.

Hajime could hardly hear anything as Makoto spoke the marriage vows off the top of his head, not needing a reference. All he could sense was Nagito's eyes, and the sweet music in the background. Eventually, Makoto's voice faded in as he started the I do's.

"Nagito, do you take Hajime to be your life partner, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and denying all others, be faithful only to him, as long as you live?"

"I do." Nagito replied sincerely.

"Hajime, do you take Nagito to be your life partner, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and denying all others, be faithful only to him, as long as you live?"

"I do." Hajime replied with confident eyes.

"May now kiss the groom."

Nagito and Hajime bothe leaned in, closing their eyes as their lips met halfway. This moment felt like it was the only thing that mattered on this world. They both whished the touch would last forever, but eventually they had to pull away. Mikan clapped as loudly as she could, but her efforts were futile. Makoto joined in, patting Nagito on the back, and the kids in the back put down their instruments to clap and cheer as well. 

Hajime blushed, then Nagito hugged his husband, pulling him into a embrace. They laughed sincerely, and kissed again, as Makoto finished,

"May these violent delights have their violent ends, and lead to a hope."

"Yes, a bright hope." Nagito agreed.

"A hope for the future." Hajime chimed in, eyes bright and happy.


	10. Darkened Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito did the one thing he could do right now. "AHaahahAHahhaahaa.... Ahahahaha!" AHAHAhahaah... HA..." his laugh came in bursts of soft and loud tones, his expression full of insanity.

"Hagakure, we need to go. This isn't going to end well!" Kiyotaka yelled sternly, convinced this was not going in the right direction.

"Ah, stop with that! Barking orders, you worry wayyyy too much!" Hagakure cheered, way too ecstatic considering the situation.

"Am I like that?" Kiyotaka asked, mulling over what he had just said.

"Of course you are! All over the 'you shouldn't this' and 'oh this isn't going to end well'. Chill! I'm sure it's going to be fine!" Hagakure said, doing his best impressions of Kiyotaka's voice.

"You're being more courageous than usual...." Kiyotaka muttered, a seed of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't even act as bold now, he was getting more and more frantic by the second. He was sure whatever event was going to take place, it was not going to end in rainbows and roses, like Hagakure was thinking. _Every rose has it's thorns_ , but before he could convince his friend of that, it was already too late.

"Here comes Junko!" Hagakure danced, looking left and right, _probably for my cousin, Nagito...._

"Nawww, where is that dunce Komaeda? Did he not accept my challenge? Awwwww... he probwaly was scarrrrredddd~ He not so sure his hopity will win again me!?" Her cold words turned into baby talk, mocking the not visible Nagito. 

"You trying to mock him? Are you sure that is smart, Miss No Personality?" Hagakure hissed. Kiyotaka stared in awe at Hagakure's bravery to protect Nagito. _Then again...._

"Ugh! I don't want to fight the stupid comic relief! Guhh, god no! I want to fight that crazed psycho! He is more of a challenge that you!" Junko hissed, acting like a cliche high schooler. 

"Oh really? Show me how much, 'better' you are! I dare ya!" Hagakure shot back, a foolish look in his eyes.

"Peace! Please!" Kiyotaka begged, gleaming with joy when he say Nagito in the distance. His eyes then washed to horror, realizing this could turn to a horrible encounter. 

"Peace, hehehe! Here comes my Nagito~" Junko sung with a morbid look in her eyes, practically drooling.

"Ah, it's nice you called him by his first name, isn't it?" Hagakure started.

"Ohohoho, please! He is all, like, I fuck hope! Ladeda~ ladeda! I just want to kill him, students! That is my only intention." Junko sung, magically starting to act like a teacher after that rude rant. 

Nagito smiled, but not with spite. "I know we may have our differences, Enoshima. But I would like to end that, so please. That is all I really have to say... so farewell." Hagakure glanced in surprise, because there was not an ounce of hate in his words. Just sincerity. He had utter hate for this girl, but then he treats her with the utmost respect. It was abnormal, to say the least. Kiyotaka almost let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"OHH! So you go and hate me, break the rules, and go all hope crazy! And YOU think you have the RIGHT to walk away from this! Ahahah, no! That's not how it works here!" Junko hissed in sheer rage.

"I never hurt you, Junko. Please. But the name Monokuma, I hold no hate for it. Not anymore. I have something much more important now... More important than anything in this world..." Nagito said calmly.

"Well, wet me tweach you a wittle lesson, you wittle _fucker!_ " Junko screamed, and kicked Nagito down onto the jagged rocks. But he did nothing in return. In a angry fit of rage, she continued kicking, kicking, and kicking. By now, he had enough.

"Why...... Hey! Junko, you rat molester! Would you like to have a little, _talk_?" Hagakure said, losing any doubt or fear he may have had.

"Ohhhhhh~ What kinda talk, insane hair boy?" Junko stopped her assault on Nagito, giving a malicious smile to Hagakure.

"You think I'm a comic relief? Well then." Hagakure revealed a sword from his back. "How 'bout this baby?"

"Ugh, ya know what? Fine. This guy here aint giving me any entertainment. I guessssss I'll have to kill you." Junko complained.

"Hagakure, put down your sword." Nagito gave a intense stare from where he laid, bruised and beaten in the gravel.

"Please! Stop this! Just thi-." Kiyotaka started, but was cut off by Hagakure.

"Come get me, you... you bitch." Hagakure cursed, setting Junko off.

"Oh.... oh god..."

Hagakure clashed with Junko. She turned her head in a creepy, cliche way, with a cheerful smile filling up her whole face. She swung a little too close, her sword slashing Hagakure's hair short. He gave a hit back, but Junko just jumped away gracefully. Junko started laughing like a child, swinging a her sword inches away from Hagakure's vital organs.

"Ohhh, dance for me! Upupupupu!" Junko sung.

Nagito stood up, not caring of his wounds at all. He started running into the fight, and yelled at Kiyotaka, "Help me! We need to get them to stop!" Nagito jumped between them, raising his arms into a straight line to separate them.

"Stop! The prince banned fighting! If you continue, one of you are-" Nagito started, but was cut off as a sword being slashed under his arm, meeting with someone's flesh. Nagito turned around to see Hagakure falling to his knees, eyes wide.

"I am hurt.... A curse.... a curse...." He muttered with a sickening strain in his voice.

"Are you okay!?" Kiyotaka looked with wide eyes towards Hagakure.

"It's just a scratch..." Hagakure said, a little too weakly. Nagito convinced himself the water on his friend's face was because of a drizzle. 

Nagito smiled, "Ahaha... you have shown m-much courage... Now don't go getting wound up by a scratch!" Kiyotaka noticed the stutter in Nagito's voice, and his eyes widened with horror. 

"A plague... I can't ignore..... Warn..... Nhh....." Hagkure's words faded and hitched, making what he was saying unable to decipher. Nagito kneeled over to Hagakure, who was now lying down.

"Aahhh..... don't go fainting on me! What do you need to say...?" Nagito smiled, hands on his own knees. 

"A curse.... w-was laid..... I-I saw... visio.... nhh.... oh..... oh gahh...." His eyes widened as he said his last words in perfect clarity. "I'm so sorry....."

Nagito had a smile on his face. He rocked back and forth on his knees, laughing softly. "Ahh.... Ahahahahahahhahahahahaa! Don't go cutting off like that..... aha......" Kiyotaka put his hand to his mouth in horror. But what frightened him even more, is that Nagito looks more unstable that the girl. The girl who was walking _right towards_ the laughing boy.

"Upupupu! I know, it's funny, right? He did, like nothing!" Nagito's hand slowly trailed along the gravel, no smile on his face anymore. Just a wide eyed stare into the distance.

"Aww.... It's a shame, isn't it, Trashy?" Nagito's hand hit a light, sharp object. 

"He lived for nothing, he even cut off like a cliche imbecile." His hand trailed across the soft grip, blood and salty water making it slippery. His hand gripped the handle a little too tightly.

"Upupup... ph.. guggghhh... gaahhh....!" Nagito skewed the sword completely through her throat. 

"Ghhh....gahhh..." He twisted the sword with one sharp painful movement, not wanting to hear another sound. He then mercilessly swung the sword with as much force as he could muster, the limp body flying right next to him and Hagakure's body.

The rain started pouring, and the blood was seeping onto Nagito's hands and knees. Nagito did the one thing he could do right now. "AHaahahAHahhaahaa.... Ahahahaha! AHAHAhahaah... HA..." Nagito's laugh came in bursts of soft and loud tones, his expression full of insanity. He threw the sword across the field of gravel. He lifted his hands from where they were resting harshly on the rocks. All Nagito was saw was blood, knowing that most of it was not his own. He lifted these hands, almost seeing the three different shades of red. "Ahahahahaha.....ahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Trash........." He started repeated that word softly to himself, as if it was a prayer. _Trash... trash.. trash, trashtrashtrash._

"Nagito.... Nagito! Please, can you hear me! Run, RUN!" Kiyotaka shouted, eyes still wide with melancholy. 

Nagito smiled, getting up and staring at the massacre. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the ground, and on him, staining his clothes. He smiled, just smiled. He then ran away, laughing.

Laughing, like always.

"Where is that murder, Junko!?" A pink haired boy asked in anger.

"He is right there." Kiyotaka muttered, monotoned with dark, tired eyes.

"O-oh! I'll get the prince to judge this!" The boy ran, his feet making loud splashes in forming puddles.

\-------

"Who caused this vile massacre?!" Togami hissed.

"Junko killed Hagakure... Nagito killed Junko." Kiyotaka muttered darkly.

"Prince, sir. If what he says is true..." Peko finished ,"I think we would like a Usami slain in return."

"Kiyotaka, who started this massacre?" Togami asked thoughtfully, examining everything.

"It was Junko... She came insulting us. They Nagito came, and pleaded peace. She started hurting him, badly. Therefore, Hagakure stepped in. Junko slain him with ease. Junko started insulting the fallen Hagakure, and Nagito was driven to kill her for vengeance. Nagito then fled. This is true, I swear it on my life." Kiyotaka vowed.

"He is a Monokuma. His word may be false. Nagito Komaeda took Junko's life, therefore Komaeda dies. Those were the rules." Peko stated bluntly.

Togami looked at the bodies, eyes sharp in thought. Everything that was put in front of him was being looked over with dead seriousness.

"No!" A girl with red hair and a camera broke in. "They were friends! Nagito did what the law said! He killed Junko for killing Hagakure! You can not kill Nagito! It's your duty as a man to make the right choice!"

Togami looked up. "Exile. Exile for Komaeda. That is your prince's judgement. He killed Junko, but with reason. The best compromise is exile. Now goodbye, I have better things to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think it's about time I explain the situation with the Ultimates talents. The talents are still there, but less extravagant (for the most part). For example, the Ultimate Dancer (Hiyoko) might still have a hobby in dancing, but she is not as talented as in the game. The only one who doesn't follow this rule is Nagito. His luck is still pretty insane, but even then it is not as insane as before. Hopefully you get it!


End file.
